


Crosshair is Most Definitely A Cat, and other observations by Echo

by jaybird1129



Series: Crosshair is a cat, and other observations by Echo [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crosshair scares Echo, Echo is having a bad time, Echo swears a few times, Poor Echo, and confuses him, crosshair is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird1129/pseuds/jaybird1129
Summary: Echo isn't sure how he didn't notice it sooner, but it all made sense now.
Relationships: Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch & CT-21-0408 | Echo
Series: Crosshair is a cat, and other observations by Echo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096517
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Crosshair is Most Definitely A Cat, and other observations by Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok this was bouncing around in my head all day after a discussion on the Clone Haven server about how Crosshair is most definitely a cat. 
> 
> This happened.
> 
> Jazz, I hope you like this.
> 
> -Jay

Echo was still new to the Bad Batch yeah, but he isn’t sure how he didn’t notice this earlier.

**3 Weeks Ago**

Echo made his way towards his new bunk, shoving his duffle underneath.

A flash of gray and red lept passed him and on to the bunk above him, landing on their feet.

Echo jumped as Cross was suddenly looking down at him.

“Kriffing hells Cross!” He yelped.

Cross gave him a feral grin and laid down on his bed, quickly falling asleep.

Echo’s heart was racing.

**2 Weeks Ago**

A scream came from one of the rooms on the Havoc Marauder and Echo looked at Hunter, Wrecker and Tech in alarm.

“What the hells was that?” He asked nervously.

“Just Crosshair, he does that sometimes,” Hunter explained, not looking up from where he was cleaning one of his knives.

Echo looked to Tech, who just nodded in confirmation.

**Last Week**

The ship door opened and Cross stepped out first, immediately hissing and jumping back through the doorway.

Echo almost drew his blaster.

Tech peered out of his goggles at the sight in front of them.

“Small rain shower, should pass within the next 2 minutes,” he said.

Crosshair made a noise in his throat, almost like a growl.

Echo was getting more and more confused.

**5 Days Ago**

“Cross? Everything alright?” Echo asked, voice unsure.

Crosshair was sitting practically on top of him, but his back facing him.

He didn’t say anything.

Echo looked over at Hunter with a silent plea in his eyes.

Hunter chuckled.

“His way of telling you he cares about you,” was his explanation.

That didn’t explain anything.

That actually explained it even less if he was being honest.

**3 Days Ago**

Crosshair and Tech had gotten into an argument. About what, Echo wasn’t sure, but it wasn’t pretty.

Tech’s face was red but Cross’s hair was starting to stand on end slightly.

Echo could only stare as it grew.

Cross then silently whipped his hand across the table and smacked Tech’s datapad onto the floor.

Tech didn’t even flinch.

**Yesterday**

They were all cuddling on the very large couch in the big middle room of the ship.

Echo was on one end, Cross next to him, then Tech, then Hunter, with Wrecker on the other end.

Cross then stretched out, placing his head in Echo’s lap.

Echo smiled.

At least Cross liked him.

His new prosthetic hand was resting on his thigh, but Cross bumped it with his nose and Echo hesitantly placed it on the other man’s head.

Cross seemed to melt further into Echo’s lap.

Echo started moving it up and down Crosshair’s spine and he was even more confused when a noise started emitting from his throat.

Hunter looked over at the noise and grinned.

“He hasn’t done that in a while,” he admitted.

Echo smiled again, still confused.

**2 Hours Ago**

Echo sat up with a sigh and checked his chrono.

Of course it was the middle of the night.

He stood up and silently made his way toward the kitchen, hoping to get a glass of water before trying to fall asleep again.

Echo made his way there without bumping into anything for once and sat down, glass in hand.

He heard shuffling in the corner and turned, letting out a horrified shriek.

Two eyes were glowing slightly at him.

Hunter stumbled in a second later, knife in his hand.

“Echo?” He asked, voice rough from sleep.

Echo had jumped out of his chair and pressed himself along the opposite wall, still staring at the eyes.

Hunter glanced over to where Echo was staring and let out a chuckle.

“He didn’t know about this did he?”

Echo turned towards Hunter with a perplexed expression on his face when his head whipped back towards the eyes.

“Cross?” Echo asked, slightly wary.

The eyes blinked slowly.

Echo groaned and slammed his head against the wall.

“Gods it’s like you’re a cat or something-” he froze.

Wait.

Wait a second.

“Oh fuck a Sith, how didn’t I see it sooner?” Echo whispered to himself.

Crosshair was most definitely a cat.

Godsdammit.


End file.
